


Liquid Courage

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Liquid Courage

As he presses her back onto the sleeping bags, Teyla feels satisfaction in that her ruse has succeeded. Carson hadn't intended to drink as much of the strong Athosian wine as he had, but by continually refilling his cup while drinking only water from hers… well, they'll both get what they wanted. Sweet, shy Carson would never have made the first move without what John called 'liquid courage', after all.

Teyla wraps her arms around her doctor's neck, pulling him down for a kiss that makes them both lightheaded in a way that has nothing to do with the wine. "Teyla… ah, love," Carson groans, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her again. His tongue slides into her mouth and she moans in response, her hands fumbling for the zipper of his jacket. "So beautiful, you are…"

Carson's mouth moves down her neck, and she gets the zipper down before opening his trousers. "Touch me," Teyla gasps, wriggling her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers.

His brogue, thickened by wine and lust, makes her skin feel like it's on fire as he obeys without hesitation and murmurs how much he wants her, wants _this_. Carson's big, warm hands slide beneath her shirt and Teyla sighs his name in response. She reaches beneath his body to gather his sac towards her, caressing the soft flesh and rolling him in her palm as his erection rubs against the inside of her wrist. "Oh, lass, _yes_," Carson moans against the pulse point in her throat.

She makes a small sound of frustration when he tugs on the hem of her shirt and Teyla has to release him to lift her arms above her head. "Now you," she orders, shimmying out of her pants. Carson peels his sweater off hastily and Teyla drops to her knees before he can protest, taking him into her mouth and pushing his pants down around his ankles. Her hands knead his thighs and buttocks as she sucks, making hungry sounds around him. She's wanted to do this for a very long time now and finally having him in her mouth is far more erotic than she'd ever thought it would be. Bobbing her head up and down Teyla takes him deep, milking his length with her lips and tongue and relishing each desperate cry she earns from him.

When he suddenly shoves her away, she's momentarily confused by it but then he's pushing her down onto the small mound of their clothing and the sleeping bags. "Want you so much, love," he breathes, kneeling between her spread legs. "Ever since you came back with the Colonel. I never thought that-"

"Make love to me, Carson," Teyla says softly, reaching for him.

His lips part slightly as Teyla guides him to her entrance, and he tilts his hips to push inside her wet warmth. She's been with men that are longer, but Carson…. Carson will never have cause to be ashamed of himself. Teyla arches her back, moaning as his thickness stretches her. They fall into a slow, measured rhythm that has both of them gasping and Teyla urges him on. "_Harder_, Carson."

Carson pushes himself up on his arms to look down at her, blue eyes worried. "But, Teyla… I thought you'd want slow and…"

And despite the fact that he's still buried hilt-deep inside her with her legs wrapped around his hips, Carson blushes.

"There will be other times when we can make love slowly and sweetly," Teyla says softly, trailing a hand down his chest to where their bodies are joined, "But now I would like you to do it hard."

"If that's what you'd like," he stammers.

"It is."

And she gets her wish as Carson drops back down over her, filling her with sharp thrusts of his hips that throw her head back in ecstasy. Teyla lifts her lower body to meet him, then he's pounding into her with force she never expected him to use but she wouldn't dream of asking him to stop. She can't do anything but hold on as he rides her to the peak of her pleasure – then she's there, legs shaking and hips writhing beneath him. Teyla buries her face in Carson's shoulder as she convulses around him; she can dimly hear his own groan of completion when he spills inside her body.

She welcomes his weight as he slumps down over her, still savoring the delicious shivers of her climax that still spike through her and make her thighs tremble. When Carson gathers himself to move away, Teyla holds him to her. "I'll flatten you into a wee pancake, lass," he mumbles into her neck warningly.

"I believe that I will survive it," Teyla assures him.

They lay tangled together for a few minutes more until Carson insists upon not squishing her and rolls away onto his back, tugging her to lie against him. He kisses her slowly, and she can still taste the Athosian wine on his tongue. "That was lovely," Carson sighs, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, it was."

"You didn't have to get me drunk, love."

She laughs and snuggles against his side. "Yes, I did."


End file.
